


Splish Splash

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anonymous suggestion on tumblr. John finally has a bathtub he can fit into in an old clawfoot within the rental he and Dave have moved into, and he plans to make good use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

Fitting into the bathtub had always been a touch and go situation for John. If he wanted his torso warm, he had to freeze his legs up above the water, feet rested on the wall. If he wanted his legs warm, his torso froze. There was no good way to relax for someone of his height, and it drove him absolutely batty.

The claw footed tub was actually half the reason John earmarked the rental house when he and Dave toured it. Okay, it was entirely the reason. Several places they’d been to were in the right range for work and school, looked decent, good neighborhood, not overpriced. The floor plan was something they’d never have an issue with, able to meld and combine their living spaces as needed. Dave would have space for his mixing tables and computer setup in one side of the living room, John would have his keyboard and work space on the other.

The middle would hold their couch and coffee table, entertainment system and videogames for mutual time and hanging out. The bedroom would be a typical wash of clothes and belongings, the chance of two young men not being the best housekeepers distinctly on the rise.

But the tub. The tub had done it.

Slope backed on both sides, fed from a tap along the edge, it offered John the ability to use the shower attachment on some days, or to slide down into a wonderfully deep soak on the days his back needed it.  When full, he’d be able to lay down, fully covered.

Dave would all but disappear into it, laughing as he climbed in fully clothed to demonstrate how high the sides came up on his body. Joking that it reminded him of being bathed in the sink as a baby, complaining that John’s height was his own fault. Too much miracle grow in the cakes.

When they moved in, it took time before John felt it was time to use the bath to its full extent. They used the shower to wash off the sweat from moving, cleanse themselves before work or school. The Friday after move in, finally, the time had come to test it. John’s back was stiff, and Dave wanted to see if he could swim in the massive tub, so they decided to split a bath between them.

John got in as the water was still running, getting comfortable as it rose, sliding down to feel the hot water rise. Fussy, he kept adjusting the temperatures until it was an adequate boil, reddening his skin.

“Heh. You cooked already, babe? S’it safe for me to come in now, or will I tip the scales and flood the place.” Dave had finally sauntered into the room, opening the door so the speakers he’d aimed their way could be heard, music a soft thump in the background. Slower tempo, relaxing. His thumbs were hooked in the top hem of his skinny jeans, curling the toes of his bare feet to lift up John’s pants from the floor to rifle through the pockets before dumping it into the dirty clothes bin. One exploding pen in the dryer had made him cautious enough for a lifetime.

“Oh man, this made my day already. Holy shit, it’s like I can feel the muscle unclenching from the bone the longer I stay in here. You’re going to have to scrape me out when I’m done, because I think I’m gonna live in here forever.” Face flushed from the heat, the brunette reached up to turn off the taps, lifting his legs out of the water to point his toes and stretch the un-tensed parts of his bodies for what felt like the first time in years. It may have been, considering he’d long outgrown his normal tub at home.

Taking that as a good a sign as any, the blonde lifted his arms and wiggled out of his shirt, elbows catching and making him stumble into the sink, catching his hip. The pants came off with him cussing under his breath, mumbling under John’s raucous laughter bouncing off the walls, big hands reaching out to paw wetly at the injured area, making him dance further out of reach with a smirk.

“Hey, hey, hey. I know you want a piece of the Strider magic, but getting my pants wet ain’t the way to go about it! Besides, these fuckers are still good for another few days, last thing I need is a nice big handprint of off color on the ass.”

“It would have been on the front if you’d been closer, would have been a great conversation stater.”

“Ah, yes, I can hear it now. ‘Hello, Ma’am, sorry I’m late. As you can see, my gigantic pet of a boyfriend decided he wanted to be extra friendly. Why, yes! He does wear a ring! Check the high def. on the dick area, you can read his fortune in the threads of my pants.’ Good thinking, John, best plan ever. Not.”

Rolling his eyes, Dave folded his pants up and set them on the back of the toilet, stretching side to side to limber up a bit out of habit. Any stretching before heat exposure meant stretches afterwards would be ten times easier. If anything, it was an excuse for John to lean over the edge and watch the delicate cogs of the tattoo on his narrow right hip move upwards around his ribs, splay into the dark feathers inked on his back. How it looked like they were turning actively, or how the feathers splayed as though in flight depending on how he moved.

The sight of them dipping below the water made the active machine theory even more realistic, unable to keep a close eye on them as he settled at the other end of the tub with a sigh, having to sit far upright to avoid drowning. When he relaxed, his nose submerged, after all. John suggested he use floaties the next time they took a bath, or they hire a lifeguard. Dave threatened to kick him in the dick until he could piss around corners, which only made them both laugh again.

It took all of ten minutes for both of them to get clean, water soapy, skin flushed. Five more to start playing footsie with each other at the opposite ends of the tub. Dave kept plastering his feet against John’s biceps and pushing, arching himself up as he strained to apply the pressure without slipping under the waters surface. John kept moving his legs to scoop the blonde up, wrapped tight, making him writhe to get loose.

When John began to let the water out, Dave asked for him to just top it off with some fresh hot water instead, throw some bubbles into the mix. Back coated in foam afterwards, he shut off the water and crawled up his lovers body, easily fitting into place as they lazily kissed. The tub was large enough for him to lay draped across his chest, legs straight, arms curled around his neck to avoid sliding downward.

It was also large enough for him to move up and straddle him once their kissing, their wandering hands, gave way to the obvious outcome. It took little to get him worked up just as much, fingers splayed over his ass, rubbing, stroking wherever he could reach beneath the water while his mouth latched on to the freckles of his throat to suck and bite.

The waves they kicked up at first were light, Dave sinking down, impaling himself carefully until he finally sat firmly on John’s lap. Held on like a spider monkey as the former scooted to sit more upright, hands at the blonde’s hips to stabilize him, then to help him move.

The mess from the splashing water was easy enough to mop up afterwards, wrapped in large towels, pushing a cleaning towel around with their feet like they were skating to get it all. Last fucking thing they needed in a new place was a mold or a bug problem because of water residue, mildew odor. They weren’t sure about how thorough the ventilation was yet.

Dave wanted to go turn off the music, switch to a different mix, mumbling as much as he went out to the living room to press a few buttons. Balance it out, blend it with another song and hit a playlist afterwards so it would continue on to other similarly themed things seamlessly in case they were going to take a short nap.

Though, napping was pretty far from John’s mind.

Once Dave’s hands left his machinery, he found his feet leaving the floor, clinging to his towel to avoid flashing the outside world through their thin curtains.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s the big idea?! Can’t a man get his beat o-.. ohh.. nn…” Complaints, surprisingly, died out with the kissing along the back of his neck and shoulder. The light nips, the wandering hand trailing along his gears to gently stroke the still sensitive skin of his dick. Within a few determined strokes, he was already hard again, back bowing, practically pointing the way to the bedroom with it. Struggling when the brunette stayed just out of kissing range behind it.

It was a trend that continued even after he set him back on the floor and took away his towel, though Dave found it hard to complain when he was bent over the dresser with his hips being lifted, feet once more off the floor as John ground against his ass in rhythmic rolls of his hips.

Even harder when they both dove at the bed like idiots, knocking it askew from its frame in their quest to align their bodies again. At his behest, John leaned over him from behind, one hand planted along his shoulder on the bed, the other guiding himself in with the help of a small dab from their bedside stash.

The first few thrusts were shallow, gentle despite the loud moans for him to hurry up already, that he wanted it, that he was going to be an old man by the time John finally caught up to where he wanted to be tempo wise. The rest were rough and fast how they both needed it, John’s back bowing as he worked his hips forward and back, Dave’s elbows giving out till his face smashed into the bedding, body boneless except for his ass remaining in the air, held by one of his boyfriend’s hands.

Eventually, he gripped both his arms instead, using them as leverage so he could lean more upright and work a different angle, seeking his prostate, smirking when it was located if only for the show he got out of it. Unable to grab at the sheets when he keened, Dave rocked and rolled his trapped torso instead, rocking on his knees forward and back to add to the impact, desperate. It was one of the few times he’d ever reached orgasm without his dick being touched whatsoever after penetration, John following shortly after, thrusts shallow and soft till he’d finished entirely and pulled out.

Tired, they muttered about the mess. They were both sweaty and reeked of sex. The entire room did, actually, and the sheets were shot. They both needed another shower at some point soon, needed to clean more, tidy up the leavings of their athletic ventures. Muttering turned into the following exchange:

“You do it.”

“No, you do it.”

“No, you, you’re the one who knocked all the junk off the top of the dresser.”

“Only because you put me there, and half the shit was yours. You do it.”

“No, you do it.”

Still muttering to themselves, losing track of the conversation, they fell asleep. Dave, gears slowly ticking on his side, made an excellent little spoon as John curled protectively around his back to hide the black feathers that lay there. The blame game would continue when they woke up, playful as they both helped pick everything up and put it into a proper place.

Never once did they blame the bath tub for starting it all. They never would for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr link- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/34445853022/splish-splash


End file.
